1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sensitization of glyoxylate photoinitiators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glyoxylate photoinitiators are known compounds and possess the glyoxylate group (--C(O)--C(O)--O--) attached to suitable moieties which confer photoinitiator utility on the resulting compound. Compounds of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,164 to F. A. Via, which is incorporated herein by reference. That patent describes compounds of the formula ##STR1## where R can be a straight or branched chain hydrocarbon (e.g., C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl) of from one to ten carbon atoms, aryl, aralkyl, or mono-, di-, or trisilyl and R' is an aromatic heterocycle, aryl of from 6 to 14 carbon atoms, or mono-, di- or polysubstituted phenyl with such substituents as alkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylthio, arylthio and halogen. Preferably, R is alkyl and R' is phenyl. A commercial product of this type is sold under the trademark VICURE-55 by Stauffer Chemical Company and contains methyl phenyl glyoxylate as the photoinitiator.